Enhancements
Enhancements are special abilities or add-ons used by a character to increase power, strength, speed, toughness, etc. Enhancements can also be used by individuals without powers of their own, such as Freelancers, SPARTANs, Super Soldiers, Cyber Soldiers, and those using an Exo suit. Some enhancements require the use of an Artificial Intelligence construct. Type of Enhancements Armor Enhancement This type is used in the Halo and Red vs. Blue universe (with the latter being filmed in Halo video games). In the latter universe, A.I. are required for most of the enhancements in order to avoid brain damage and mental deficiencies. *'Speed Boost' - Increases speed. *'Healing Unit' - Provides quick or instant healing. *'Holographic Projection' - Displays a holographic decoy. *'Active Camouflage' - Cloaks the user. *'Adaptive Camouflage' - Allows the user to blend into the environment. *'Temporal Distortion' - Warping the Space-Time Continuum. *'Domed Energy Shield' - Puts up a protective dome shield. *'EMP' - Detonates an electromagnetic pulse which is capable of frying equipment and destroying A.I. *'Strength Boost' - Increases strength to brute level. *'Enhanced Motion Tracker' - Increases the capabilities of the users radar. *'BioScan ' - Assesses another's current medical condition. Exo Abilities Exo Abilities are used in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare with the use of an Exo Suit. *'Riot Shield' - Puts up a portable riot shield from the left arm of the Exo. *'Overdrive' - Slow the user's perspective for quicker maneuvers and attacks. *'Mute Device' - Eliminates user's footstep noise. *'Stim' - Quick healing. *'Cloak' - Makes the user invisible. *'Hover' - Jets allowing the user to hover in-air. *'Ping' - Detects hostiles within a small radius. *'Trophy System' - Destroys enemy projectiles, including Missile Strikes. *'Mag Grips' - Magnetic gloves that sticks only to metal alloy. *'Grapple' - Hooks onto a ledge. *'Land Assist' - Used to lessen an impact from falling to safe. *'Boost Jump' - Jets used to reach high places. *'Sonic' - Emits a loud, crippling noise to disorient enemies and for crowd control. Cyber Abilities Cybernetic Abilities are special abilities embedded inside a CyberCore used in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. There are three type of CyberCores: Chaos, Control, and Martial. Chaos *'Electrostatic Arc' - Lethal Electro-Melee attack that electrocutes both human and robotic combatants. *'Mass Overload' - Causes loud screeches from ear pieces and blinding strobes in the optics of 3 to 5 human enemies. *'Adaptive Immolation' - Overheats robots and causes human enemy grenades to detonate. *'Firefly Swarm' - Releases incendiary drones the size of fireflies to attack enemies (when upgraded). *'Enhanced Sonic Anti-Personnel' - Causes a direct energy wave to attack the enemies' muscles, causing violent convulsions, leaving enemies too tired to move. *'Enhanced Cacophony' - Detonates fuel and power containers. *'Wide-Area Misdirection' - Spoof an airborne combat robot attack. Control *'Enhanced Ravage Core' - Rips out a robot's core and tosses it like a grenade. *'Homing Surge' - Hack a robot's power cell, causing a deadly electrical surge. *'Terminal Breakdown' - Seizes up enemy augmentations, forcing them to fight their own gear to move or shoot. *'Mass Paralysis' - Temporarily disable robots and turrets. *'Mass Short-Out' - Cause havoc with vital servos in 2 (3 when upgraded) robots' locomotion systems. *'Enhanced Remote Hijack' - Take control of hostile drone units. Taking control of actual sophisticated ground units can cause the user's brain to fry due to the massive processing of a hive mind. *'Enhanced Protocol Override' - Hack a turret or robot's targeting protocols and turn them friendly. They'll shut down after a while. Martial *'Rapid Strike' - A powerful melee strike that can be chained together. *'Overdrive' - Similar to the Overdrive Exo-Ability, except the user's perspective is sped up instead of slowed down (due to Black Ops III's campaign pretty much being meant for Co-Op multiplayer). *'Extended Active Camo' - Cloaks the user. *'Unstoppable Force' - Charges at the enemy at an incredible RPM. *'Concussive Wave' - Kills close enemies and knocks out others nearby. Similar to a Ground Pound, but far more powerful. *'Mass Weapon Lockout' - Scramble enemy weapon bio-metrics, locking them from use. *'Charged Smokescreen' - Emits a huge smokescreen. Tactical Rigs *'Sensory Buffer' - Reduces shell shock from explosives. *'Traversal Enhancement' - Adds limb optimizations and micro-thrusters, making possible to run along walls. When upgraded, thrust jumping becomes possible. *'Copycat' - Spoof weapon bio-metrics, making firearm pickup possible. When upgraded, explosive equipment can be replenished. *'Emergency Reverse' - Self repair when in critical condition. When upgrade, a protective electrostatic wave will drive enemies away. *'Proximity Deterrent' - Shocking enemies that come within arms reach, killing them instantly. *'Repulsor Armor' - Turns the user into a walking trophy system. Enhancement Modes Enhancement Modes (or Super Modes) are modes used by numerous Power Ranger teams. They give Power Rangers enhance abilities and strength to battle stronger enemies. These differ from Battlizer Modes. *'Dragon Shield' - Mainly a vital component to Tommy Oliver's suit as the Green Ranger, but can be used by other Rangers. This protects the user from injury and magic spells. For the Red Ranger, it enhances his abilities and alters his morpher. He also gains the Dragon Dagger to use along with the Power Sword. *'Ninja Ranger Mode' - A mode based on the ninja granted to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers by Ninjor. This came intermediate to their Rangers and civilian forms. Not only did this mode grant increased existing abilities, but it also grants abilities associated with the ninja such as enhanced speed, walking through walls, illusions, etc. This mode is non-morpher activated with the call "Ninja Ranger Power Now!". *'Battle Mode' - A mode used by Ninjor when the fight goes to Zord level. He elevates to the size of a Megazord to assist the Rangers in a Megazord. A similar mode is used by the Magna Defender. *'Metallic Armor' - A special armor created by Zordon to combat Master Vile's enhanced Tanga Warriors. The power of the Metallic Armor comes straight from the Morphin Grid and cannot be used outside Earth's atmosphere. It provides enhanced speed, strength, and resistance to injury and magic spells. The call is "Metallic Armor, Power Up!". *'Lights of Orion' - The Lights of Orion were granted to the Lost Galaxy Rangers during their fight with Destruxo. Calling out "Lights of Orion, Activate!", a ball of light encases the Rangers and grants them golden accents on their suits, upgraded belt buckles, upgraded Quasar Sabers, and the Orion Claw. The power up can only be activated when all 5 Rangers are present. The only exception is with the Red Ranger, as he morphs into this mode before morphing into his Battlizer Mode. *'Super Samurai Mode' - This enhancement mode is used by the Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger, having this ability from the start of his Ranger service and did not need to unlock it since it already came with the form. The Green Ranger removes his armor and flips his visor, calling out "Super Samurai Mode". This mode increases the Green Ranger's speed, strength, and swordsmanship. *'Super Dino Mode' - Drawing energy from the Dino Gems, the Dino Rangers can morph into Super Dino Mode. They undergo an almost feral transformation, gaining spiked armor on their suit patterns and a great increase in strength. Super Dino Mode grants Kira the ability to fly, as it grants her wings. The call is "Super Dino Mode". *'Triassic Ranger' - Triassic Ranger is the secondary and second most powerful form of the Dino Thunder Red Ranger. Originally, the Red Ranger used this mode by temporarily borrowing the powers of the Blue and Yellow Ranger, causing them to demorph as it sends all of their Ranger power to the Shield of Triumph. Eventually, adjustments were made to allow the Blue and Yellow Rangers to give the Red Ranger the power he needs without resulting in exhustion and a demorph. The Shield of Triumph can be used to transport the Red Ranger and his enemies into the "Triassic Dimension" where he has total advantage over his enemies. This mode gives the Red Ranger great physical strength that even allows him to lift giant sized enemies. The call is "Triassic Power, Engage!". *'S.W.A.T. Mode' - S.W.A.T. Mode is was created by Kat Manx and granted to the SPD B-Squad Rangers by Sergeant Silverback after they completed their training, learning to work fully as a team. This mode is integrated into the Delta Morphers. This mode grants the Rangers properties similar to Special Weapons And Tactics teams, hence the mode's name, forming heavy ballistic flak armor containing each Rangers' number, protective arm and leg armor, headset microphones, and most importantly their Delta Enforcers. The Rangers are also granted Night and Thermal visions. The call is "SPD S.W.A.T. Mode!". *'Mystic Muscles' - The Mystic Muscles is an upgrade to the Green Mystic Ranger's Ranger form. It grants the Green Ranger hulk-like muscles and enhanced strength. This mode is activate by dialing 10 on the Mystic Morpher. *'Legend Mode' - Legend Mode is used by the 5 main Mystic Rangers, granted to them by the Tribunal of Magic. This mode grants extra armor and the Mystic Lion Staffs. The Rangers can morph into this mode directly from their civilian forms, similar to the later Super Megaforce Mode. To activate this mode, the Rangers Dial 120 on their morphers and call out "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!". *'Defender Vest' - The Defender Vest is a set of armor created by Andrew Hartford to accompany the Drill Blaster due to its massive recoil. Since there is only one vest, it can only be used by one Overdrive Ranger at a time. The Defender Vest was also used by Adam Park, the second Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. *'Jungle Master Mode' - Jungle Master Mode is an enhancement mode used by the first 3 Jungle Fury Rangers. This mode is activated with the use of the Claw Boosters and grants them enhanced power and agility, with the suit becoming mainly white, jet boosters for quick dodging, and helmet modifications. *'Super Samurai Mode' - This Super Samurai Mode is used by the 5 main Samurai Rangers. This mode is activated with the use of the Black Box. This grants a Ranger better strength and adds a white cloak to their forms. Since there's only one Black Box, it can only be used by one Ranger at a time. The Gold Samurai Ranger does not have access to this mode due to the Barracuda Blade being incompatable with the Black Box. *'Shark Attack Mode' - Shark Attack Mode is used by the Samurai Rangers when things get desperate. The main user is usually Jayden, but other Rangers have been known to use it. Due to its simple activation, any Ranger with a sword can morph into this mode, including the Gold Samurai Ranger and even RPM Ranger Operator Series Red. *'Ultra Mode' - Ultra Mode is a mode used by the 5 main Megaforce Rangers. They gain this form from the use of the Ultra Zords and inserting them into the Ultra Swords. The Rangers are granted golden armor and their own personal elements. *'Super Megaforce Mode' - Super Megaforce Mode/Super Mega Mode is a powerful enhancement mode that grants the Megaforce Rangers brand new suits, enhanced abilities, new weapons, and the ability to morph into past Rangers for a short time. Despite being classified as an enhancement mode, it is also considered a seperate set of Ranger powers and can be accessed directly from the Rangers' civilian forms. Super Mega Mode is the default Ranger Form of Orion, the Super Megaforce Silver Ranger. *'Dino Steel' - Dino Steel is a set of armor used by the Dino Charge Rangers to add a layer of protection and access their personal weapons. This mode is used by the first 5 Rangers. *'Armor X' - Armor X is a Super Mode created by Kendall Morgan for the Dino Charge Rangers to increase their movements and add extra armor and weapons. It can only be used by the Red and Black Rangers. Any other Ranger trying to access this mode will experience an explosive blowback. *'Superstar Mode' - Superstar Mode is the Super Mode used by the Ninja Steel Gold Ranger only. It is accessed by locking the Superstar Mode Star into the Superstar Blade and spinning it, enhancing Levi's storm capabilities. Category:Items Category:Abilities Category:Armor Enhancements Category:Exo Abilities Category:Cyber Cores Category:Enhancement Modes